Longwhisker and Lightningcloud Alternate
by MyNameIsRen
Summary: Rated T just in case.


**Before you ask questions, Longwhisker, Lightningcloud, Wasp-paw, Legendpaw, Cinderpaw, and Hopestorm are characters from a roleplaying website. The original story was that Wasp-paw and Lightningcloud fell in love and became mates. Longwhisker, who was the most likely to become her mate, was devastated. So, this alternate ending to the scene was that all of this _WaspxLightning _stuff was a dream.**

"Longwhisker..." a soothing voice surrounded him with a gentle, beautiful tone. "Longwhisker, wake up..."  
>Longwhisker's eyes shot open, glancing around with confusion. Looking to his side, he saw the beautiful, elegant ginger and white she-cat, Lightningcloud, poking him with her paws. He cocked his head in confusion. "Huh?" he mewed, dumbly. "Where am I?"<br>Lightningcloud let out a mrrow of laughter. "You're in the Warrior's Den, silly."  
>Longwhisker's look of confusion increased. 'What? She hates me!' Dumbfounded, he mewed, "Where's Wasp-paw?"<br>Lightningcloud glanced at him. "In the Apprentice's Den, why?"  
>Longwhisker mewed, "You're his mate, why in the world would you not be concerned with him?"<br>"No I'm not..."  
>"Of course you are! You left me! You don't care about me!" he mewed weakly.<br>Lightningcloud gave him a look of concern, beginning to lick his pelt. Longwhisker was entirely baffled. She hated him! Why would she be grooming him? She mewed, "You must have had too much prey last night. Maybe you should see Hopestorm."  
>"I'm not sick!"<br>"Go back to sleep, sweetie."

Later in the morning, Longwhisker jolted awake. Blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, he looks up to see Lightningcloud padding out the den. 'Probably off to go share some prey with Wasp-paw. That was a strange dream last night. I do wish things were different, though.' Stretching his muscles, he padded out of the den. Strangely, Lightningcloud was alone. 'Wasp-paw must be sleeping in...' he thought grimly. Over by the Apprentice's Den, he saw his nephew and apprentice, Legendpaw, muttering to his other nephew, Cinderpaw. Straining to hear them, he heard them speaking.  
>"Why is Longwhisker acting so weird? I mean, he looks mad at Lightningcloud for some reason." he mewed.<br>"I don't know. They look like they could be mates, Lightningcloud and him. Maybe they got into a fight."  
>"Maybe..."<br>Longwhisker sighed. Clearly Wasp-paw hadn't thought to tell them yet. He turned back to Lightningcloud, he was staring at him with a gaze that strangely showed affection. "Come over here and share this with me, I'm not very hungry." Longwhisker padded over to her, confused.  
>"I don't think Wasp-paw will appreciate that," he meowed.<br>"Stop babbling about your dream last night! Wasp-paw and I are just friends, silly."  
>"It couldn't be a dream! It was too real!"<br>"You need to go visit Hopestorm... seriously..." she mewed, looking scared.  
>"Okay..." he mewed, still confused, padding to Hopestorm's den.<br>Longwhisker padded into the den.  
>"Yes?" mewed Hopestorm, the medicine cat.<br>"Lightningcloud thinks that I ate bad prey last night. But isn't she mates with Wasp-paw? She seems to like me... but she loves Wasp-paw! It doesn't make sense, I know it wasn't a dream..."  
>"Hm. It sounds like a vivid dream. Normally vivid dreams come true, but I think it was just some trick your mind played on you last night since you saw Lightningcloud and Wasp-paw training happily. I think you love Lightningcloud, but your dream is stopping you from admitting it. Here, eat this. It'll make you sleepy, but it calms you down."<br>Longwhisker nodded, lapping up the poppy seed she pushed forward. "Thanks." he mewed, padding out of the den.  
>"So, what did she do?" mewed Lightningcloud "She gave me poppy seed," Longwhisker yawned.<br>"Go get some rest. We can hunt later, okay?" "Okay," mewed Longwhisker, padding to the Warrior's Den.

He awoke later, at about sun-high. Looking around the den, he saw Lightningcloud. "Shall we hunt?" she mewed.  
>"Okay," he responded, padding to the entrance, Lightningcloud following.<br>They reached a suitable place, where Longwhisker enjoyed the hunt, teasing her while she teased him. Then, he had a thought.  
>"Maybe we can go to the cliff?" he mewed.<br>"Okay," she responded, padding calmly, while Longwhisker followed. They reached the cliff, and sat side-by-side.  
>"It's a beautiful view," Lightningcloud murmured.<br>"I agree," mewed Longwhisker, but he wasn't looking at the lake. Lightningcloud noticed him looking at her.  
>"Hmmmmm?" she mewed.<br>"I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to say it."  
>"What is it?"<br>"I... I love you, Lightningcloud.  
>Lightningcloud clearly looked surprised, but before she could speak, she slipped and fell down the cliff, barely hanging onto the side.<br>"Longwhisker... help me! I'm going to die!" she yowled with terror.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched, leaping for her and grabbing her scruff, "I won't let you die," he meowed with a mouthful of fur, tugging her up.<br>Pulled to safety, Lightningcloud mewed, "Longwhisker, I love you too."

Many moons later, Longwhisker sat in the nursery.  
>"They're beautiful..." he murmured.<br>In response, Scarletkit, Fuzzykit, and Ebonykit mewed weakly, continuing to suckle.

**Story written bai=DrVonKitty (Owner of Longwhisker)**

**Some Credits= DrVonKitty, Allie, and The Easter Bunny. C:**


End file.
